kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: L.U.N.C.H.
is the first story in the eighth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 13, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Lizzie feels that Nigel works too much during lunch with/for the KND, so she forces him to have lunch with her, but he can't work. Meanwhile, a group of lunch thieves and their leader Robin Food break into the cafeteria and start stealing everybody's lunches, including Lizzie and Nigel's. Nigel starts to fight by taking hostage one member of Robin Food's gang and threatening to spray him with hot sauce, but Lizzie reminds him that he is not suppose to fight. While arguing with Lizzie, Robin Food's gang manages to attack him and take back the man Nigel was holding hostage. Once the gang leaves with all the children's food, Lizzie takes matters into her own hands since they had also taken the lunch Lizzie made for Nigel. She tells Nigel to stay put and goes into Nigel's locker and transforms it into a combat machine called L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H. Meanwhile, at Sure Would Forest Senior Center, Robin Food and the lunch robbers have been giving the food they took from kids to senior citizens, but the senior citizens disapprove. Just then, Lizzie busts into the retirement home and tries to get the lunch she made for Nigel and her back from Robin Food. She shoots sticky old gym clothes at them until everyone except Robin Food is covered in filthy clothes. Robin Food makes Lizzie feel guilty about trying to take the lunches back from the "helpless" senior citizens. She then starts to cry and says that she didn't know they were starving. However, Hoagie's grandma and the other members of the Senior Citizen Squad form their giant geslat robot and prepare to attack. Lizzie tries to apologize only for them to tell her they don't want her lunch and that it's Robin Food they're going to beat up, to her shock. The Senior Citizen Squad and the other denizens of Sure Would Forest Senior Center then tell Lizzie how Robin Food and his Hungry Men are really the retirement home's cafeteria workers who are supposed to make them lunch themselves and that they only steal food from children because they're too lazy to do their jobs. The denizens also tell her that they hate the elementry school cafeteria food he brings them due to detriments such as being troublesome to bridgework or causing indigestion. Lizzie leaves just as the Senior Citizen Squad starts beating up Robin Food and his Hungry Men. Later, when everyone gone home, Nigel is still sitting at the table and then Lizzie arrives. But Nigel finds out that their lunch is just a piece of celery. Lizzie tells Nigel that he's been really letting himself go. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 Allies *Lizzie Devine *Carlos (cameo) *Hooves (cameo) *Grandma Lydia *Senior Citizen Squad Villains *Robin Food (debut) *Little Juan (debut) *Hungry Men (debut) Locations *Gallagher Elementary School *Sure Would Forest Senior Center 2x4 Technology *S.P.I.C.E.R. *L.O.C.K.A.H.S.O.C.K.A.H. Villain Technology *Bows and plungers *Senior Citizen Robot Transcript Operation: L.U.N.C.H./Transcript Trivia *Stock footage from Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A. is used during the Age-itize scene. *Little Juan's voice is an impression of Sammy Davis Jr. *Robin Food's song is to the tune of the Rainbow Monkey song. *Some of Robin Food's Hungry Men are seen as senior citi-zombies in Operation Z.E.R.O.. One of them is seen trying to hold Rachel before she was zombified by Patton. *The same villain who is one of Robin Food's hungry men who is mentioned above is seen on the KND Moonbase bridge attacking a female operative wearing a red dress and shouting '' "there's too many of them" '' he is African American and wearing a yellow shirt and carrying something on his back. *Nigel was disappointed when Lizzie revealed that all she had for his lunch was a celery stick, but it is revealed in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. that Lizzie's cooking is atrocious, so if you think about it he was lucky Lizzie didn't make him something gross for lunch. *Lizzie's lunchbox has "N+L" on the front in front of a love heart, N is for Nigel and L is for Lizzie. *At the end, Lizzie said that Nigel needs to lose weight, that seems a bit unfair for Nigel because he is practically skinny and also seems pretty unfair from Lizzie because she's the one who really needs to lose weight. *Robin Food is an obvious parody of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Little Juan is an obvious parody of Little John. *Numbuhs 3 and 5 do not appear in this episode. L.U.N.C.H. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5